ThatcherJoe
Joseph Graham Sugg (Born September 8, 1991), known by his YouTube name as ThatcherJoe, is a British YouTube Celebrity, blogger, comedian & internet personality with over 5 million subscribers. His second channel is called ThatcherJoeVlogs, and also has a gaming channel called ThatcherJoeGames. He is well known for being crazy and eccentric; he is also very good at impressions. He refers to his subscribers as Sugglets and is known for his phrase "I didn't choose the Sugg life, the Sugg life chose me." Joe Sugg is a daily vlogger. Joe lives in London, England with fellow YouTuber Caspar Lee. He is the younger brother of beauty vlogger Zoella. He publishes new videos on his main channel every Sunday, calling them "Sugg Sunday Specials." His most viewed video is called "My Sister Does My Make Up", a collaboration with his sister, Zoella. YouTube Friends Joe often collaborates with other YouTubers such as his sister Zoe Sugg, Alfie Deyes, Jim Chapman, Caspar Lee, Marcus Butler, Tanya Burr,OliWhitetv Louise Watson, Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley. His sister Zoe Sugg is currently in a relationship with Alfie Deyes, their relationship better known as 'Zalfie'. He's shipped with fellow Youtuber Caspar Lee and the name of that ship is known as 'Jaspar'. He's in a relationship with Caspar, CAUSE IT'S CANNON! (Jklolno, i wish it was cannon, but we'll have to wait, till it becomes cannon, someday, just someday i s2g. (ಠ_ಠ) ) Youtube Challenges Since Youtube, Joe has "created" many challenges such as the Shock Ball Challenge. The Shock Ball Challenge includes holding a shock ball and naming things from a topic. He is also known for his Youtuber version of Innuendo Bingo. Even though Innuendo Bingo was first seen on BBC Radio 1, he created the Youtuber version, which has attracted loads of Viewers. Trivia *He is most awesome at his impressions. *Joe claims to like eating Clementines with the peel on. *He is very overprotective about snails. *He started a game with his friends where they take vile photos of themselves and send them to another for no apparent reason. *He still runs up the stairs in the dark. *He had a chance to be in Harry Potter with his sister Zoe Sugg but didn't get it because he was too short. *He Likes to film gaming videos with his trusty hat on his head. *He does not like rollercoasters. *He is a keen skateboarder. *When he was younger, he used to have an imaginary enemy. *Once in the summer holidays, he and his friend broke into a school and began riding on tricycles. Only when they saw a police officer did they realise they were doing something wrong and ran until the officer caught up with them to tell them off. *He has never been stung by a bee or a wasp. *When he was younger the slightest touch would make his nose bleed. * His nicknames are Suggy, Broseph, and Jojo. * He is a good singer. * He loves penguins. * His roommate is fellow youtuber Caspar Lee. * Joe and Caspar enjoy pulling pranks on each other. * He is a part of The YouTube Boyband and released a single for comic relief called "It's all about You (tube)" * He was part of Band Aid 30 in 2014 * His fans are called Sugglets. * Instead of saying "Subscribe" he says "Suggscribe" * He can play guitar. * Joe Sugg is 5 feet 8 1/2 inches tall and is very insecure about his height. * His graphic novel which goes by the title USERNAME: EVIE is coming out September 2015.prank 'fact'